


Pravidla pro přežití v Avengers Tower

by Windify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Natasha Romanoff Is Scary, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rules, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, theme songs
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Aneb čtyřicet pravidel života v Avengers Tower.





	Pravidla pro přežití v Avengers Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Něco podobného jsem kdysi dávno četla, ale nemůžu najít, jak se to jmenovalo. Nicméně jsem se tedy rozhodla tuhle svou vlastní verzi také napsat. :3

PRAVIDLA PRO PŘEŽITÍ V AVENGERS TOWER

1\. Polepit Bruceův pokoj plakáty „Keep calm“ není dobrý nápad. Udělá to přesný opak.

2\. Opět, nabarvit Bruceův pokoj na zeleno taktéž není nejlepší nápad.

3\. Ne, Tony, neopijeme se a nebudeme pořádat orgie v podání Avengers.

4\. Pravidlo 3 platí i v případě střízlivosti.

5\. Clint má zakázáno napodobovat Legolase tím, že bude na Stevově štítu sjíždět schody a střílet šípy.

6\. Je zakázáno vůbec navrhovat hrát Monopoly. (Zejména po posledním fiasku, kdy Clint skončil připevněný ke stěně pomocí nožů, nad Manhattanem zuřil uragán, celé obývací patro bylo v troskách a Iron Manova brnění musela zvenčí chytat náhodné předměty létající okny.)

7\. Fan fikce jsou tabu. (Vysvětlovat Thorovi Thorki bylo obzvlášť náročné a nikdo nechce, aby Thor opět týden odmítal spát kvůli strachu ze snů.)

8\. Bruce má zakázáno provádět psychoanalýzy jednotlivých členů Avengers na základě poznatků ze seriálů.

9\. Předchozí pravidlo platí i pro veškeré zaměstnance ve věži.

10\. Tvrdit, že Merida je ukázková dcera Natashy a Clinta díky jejím rudým vlasům, povaze a schopnosti střílet z luku, není dobrý nápad. To samé platí pro Tauriel.

11\. Clint nebude nechávat jídlo ve ventilačních šachtách. (NE, opravdu si nemusíš nic schovávat na později, lednice je plná 24/7.)

12\. Jarvis nebude pouštět „I need a hero“ pokaždé, když budou Avengers povoláni na misi.

13\. Thor nesmí sníst víc než tři krabice Pop-Tarts denně. Odolejte jeho štěněčím očím, bude to náročné, ale zvládnete to.

14\. Jestli je vám život milý, nesahejte na Natashiny zbraně a Clintův luk. Clint je možná idiot, ale pořád má výcvik superšpióna.

15\. Až na tělocvičnu nebude v žádné místnosti více než patnáct zbraní najednou. (Ano, Natasho, sedmadvacet pistolí, nožů, dýk, pepřáků, taserů a tak podobně JE přehnané.)

16\. Bruceovy bylinné čaje nejsou pro ženy.

17\. Steve nesmí na filmovou noc navrhnout víc než jeden film z „jeho doby" za měsíc.

18\. Thor přestane nechávat Mjölnir na těch nejhorších místech (mezi dveřmi, před lednicí, na poznámkách Tonyho a Bruce, na sklenici Nutelly), jinak za Ódinem poputuje žádost na zbavení titulu „hoden“.

19\. Jarvis nebude Steva upozorňovat pokaždé, když někdo ve věži řekne sprosté slovo.

20\. Clint a Tony nebudou zneužívat Stevovy nevědomosti v oblasti kultury.

21\. Natasha nesmí o půl třetí ráno bezdůvodně sedět v kuchyni a brousit si zbraně.

22\. Steve se nesmí červenat, zavírat oči a utíkat z pokoje pokaždé, když ve filmu/seriálu někdo mluví sprostě nebo se s někým vyspí.

23\. Jarvis nebude pouštět „He's a pirate“, když Nick Fury vejde do místnosti.

24\. Natasha má pravdu i když ji nemá.

25\. Po fiasku ze zapálenými těstovinami má Tony zákaz přiblížení ke sporáku.

26\. V Avengers Tower nezmiňujte slovo „rodina“. Fury odmítá platit další psychology.

27\. Nikdy, nikdy, NIKDY se neptejte Natashy, kdy má své dny. NIKDY. Pokud nechcete umřít dlouhou a bolestivou smrtí.

28\. Clint přestane Stevovi nastavovat na hlavní panel počítače/mobilu stránky s gay pornem.

29\. Thor nesmí do věže tahat žádné zvíře, které najde venku.

30\. Jarvis nebude pouštět písničky z Titaniku kdykoli Steve vejde do místnosti.

31\. Steve se přestane pohoršovat a ušetří si půlhodinové přednášky o občasné povinosti, kdykoli někdo řekne, že nepůjde volit.

32\. Tony přestane kupovat jednotlivým Avengerům oblečení s jejich vlastním merchem.

33\. Thor se konečně naučí, že zatímco na Ásgardu je nahota možná přirozená, na Zemi se chodí v oblečení.

34\. Tony nemá povoleno více než dvě kávy před snídaní a jeho denní limit je šest.

35\. Thor přestane z legrace podávat/házet ostatním svoje kladivo, jen aby skončili na zemi.

36\. Po Bruceovi nesmí chtít více lidí víc věcí naráz, protože se pak stresuje a to nedopadá dobře.

37\. Tony nebude flirtovat se zločinci.

38\. Natasha s Clintem nebudou ostatní pomlouvat pomocí morseovky, ruštiny nebo amerického znakového jazyka.

39\. Stevův štít neslouží jako podnos ani mísa na popcorn/chipsy.

40\. Hlavní a nejdůležitější pravidlo: Jarvis je všemocný bůh a dostane se mu patřičné úcty, jinak budete bydlet na ulici. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Pop-Tarts = sladké pečivo plněné třeba s čokoládovou nebo jahodovou příchutí z Ameriky.


End file.
